This application is directed to a construction toy primarily designed for use by preschool age children which includes a first module having a bulb operated bellows which is attachable to a second module, and, in turn, the second module is attachable to a third module. The third module has a set of wheels and a ratchet mechanism which controls them. Additional second and third modules are also connectable to the construction toy as well as are further modules of other types.
A series of construction toys, sold under the tradename of Popoids.TM. are ideally suited for preschool age children. They offer the preschool age child the opportunity to utilize his or her imagination in constructing a variety of toys, yet their component parts are better adapted to preschool age children than are other prior known construction toys.
The above referred to Popoids.TM. toys utilize components which are of a size which are easily manipulatable by a preschool age child, but are of a sufficient size so as to prevent them from getting scattered or lost, which sometimes happens with a collection of small parts and a small child. Further, the components are sized and shaped so as to be useable in a safe manner by a preschool age child. There are no extremely small objects which can be swallowed, no protruding edges which can cause injury, and no hard elongated parts which might accidentally be pushed into the eyes or ears, or otherwise injure the child. The currently known Popoids toys are static in nature. That is, they are incapable of motion independent of that inputted to them by the actual hand movement of the child.